The Ghost of Chuckmas Past
by Indigogold
Summary: This story explores some of Chuck and Sarah's favourite Christmases. It's a series of one shots, which I will be uploading from now until New Year. There'll be funny times, drunken times and happy times.. but I assure you there will be plenty of fluff!
1. Chapter 1  A Trip to Remember

Chuck slipped his hand through Sarah's as they went into their bedroom for a rare moment of peace. He smiled at her, came closer to her and kissed her slowly on the mouth, he loved the feeling of her in his arms - even after so long together, and she was still his world. And he was still hers; Sarah didn't understand how married couples everywhere claimed that the magic went away. There was a fire forever burning in her heart and Chuck never failed to reignite it, every time she looked into his eyes. Certainly, they'd had their ups and downs, but the downs never lasted very long and the ups were always worth it.

Sarah was a hundred percent sure she had made the right choice marrying Chuck, she was still very much in love with him. It brought back so many memories, a day like today, Christmas. It was a day she'd never want to spend with anyone else, just her and him and their family. Chuck pulled away from her slightly and rested his nose on hers and gazed longingly into her crystal eyes. He never wanted to leave her eyes, but he had to look away for a second to catch his breath.

"It's nice to have a second to ourselves." Sarah read Chuck's mind, just like she always did.

"I know. It doesn't happen often these days." He sighed, wrapping his long, tanned arm around her slender frame. He held her tightly, as though he was savoring her precious scent.

"It's just because it's the holiday season. Our house will be a lot quieter once New Years is out of the way." She replied, feeling safe in his embrace.

"I don't really want it to end yet though, I love Christmas." He smiled to himself, he had always loved Christmas and his age hadn't changed a thing about that fact.

Every day Sarah got to spend with Chuck, they were the best days of her year... so far this year she'd had nearly three hundred and sixty five of them. "You're worse than the kids." She teased him.

"I know that, too." Chuck noted. "As far as Christmases go, this one has been pretty uneventful."

"Remember when we went to Paris for the holidays? I think that's one of the best Christmases I've ever had, and it was by far the funniest." She looked up at him and saw his eyes glint at the memory.

"Yeah.. God that seems like a million years ago!" He raised his hand to his head and brushed back his spiraling hair.

"Well, it was at least seven years ago now." He felt his mind drifting back, his mind filling with a thousand pictures slowly forming into hilarious, wild memories.

_"I can't believe we're going to Paris for Christmas!" Sarah uncharacteristically squealed, clenching her fists in excitement._

_"A whole week alone!" Chuck grinned as they pulled their suitcases through the airport. _

_It was the twentieth of December and they had decided to take some time away from it all and John Casey with his prying eyes. As much as they liked Casey, they needed a week alone together to be just them and explore the true depths of their love together. Ever since they had gotten married, their life together had been one exciting, amazing rollercoaster. They had taken a week off of their 'work' and they had grasped their golden opportunity to get away._

_They got on to the plane a short while later. As the plane flew out of Burbank, Sarah exhaled a deep sigh of relief and contentment, she loved her home, she really did, but she needed Chuck to herself, even if it was only for a week. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt the love radiate through her like a storm raging through her body, it was pure feeling of exhilaration. She couldn't wait for this week to begin._

_She rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his hand on hers, it didn't matter that there were so many people on the plane. When they were together, it was just the two of them. Words didn't have to be exchanged between them, Chuck could read the silent messages in her eyes, she was content and her love very much mirrored his. _

_Soon, she fell asleep and not long after, so did he - before they knew it they were in Paris. A million miles away from home. They got a taxi from the airport to a hotel, and during the journey, Chuck got very excited when they passed the Eiffel Tower, he was in his element._

_They pulled up outside the hotel Belle, Chuck dove out of the taxi and pulled Sarah by the hand, she squealed excitedly and hopped enthusiastically behind him, she stopped when she saw the hotel__...__ She was lost for words. It was magnificent__...__ No, heavenly__...__ Perfect. It was exactly the type of place she had imagined. The floors were a glorious sheen of white marble and the walls were rose-red. A spiraling staircase led up to numerous different floors above and a transparent glass lift was next to the small check-in desk, with a small silver significant bell. _

_Chuck strode over to the desk, pulling his suitcase behind him, and Sarah. A rather, small dumpy man stood behind the desk, tweaking his measly, thin mustache. He gave the impression that he was unamused._

_"Hey!" Chuck said brightly. "Oh! Err... Bonjour!" _

_"Salut." Replied the man shortly, his frown continuing to drop. _

_"Chuck Bartowski." He said as the man stared at his computer screen._

_"Je suis Pierre." The man replied._

_"No, we need our room key, please." Sarah interjected._

_"Oh." Pierre searched through his rather large array of keys and sighed. "No one ever listen to me. Not my wife.__.__. Not my children__.__.. not even my dog." _

_"I'm sorry to hear that." Chuck said as Pierre handed him the key. He took Sarah's hand and whispered, "Au revoir." _

_They stepped into the lift. _

_"Well, wasn't he just a ray of sunshine?" Sarah beamed._

_"Not really. Are all French people like that?" He wondered._

_"Maybe, it's not like we're going to talk to people when we're here, is it?" She curled her arms around his torso and held him close, pressing her body to his. Wishing that she could feel his own heart beating with hers. Sometimes she felt as though they were on such a similar wavelength, she wanted to believe their hearts beat in exactly the same way, too. _

_Chuck smiled down at her, feeling as though the muscles in his face were about to burst, he was beyond happy. _

_A little while later, they had found their hotel room. Chuck opened the door and pushed their luggage inside before they went in. He strangely took _Sarah_ by surprise when he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other underneath her legs, so that he was holding her in a perfect honeymoon-entrance position._

_"Chuck!" She giggled, as he staggered into the room and managed to kick the door closed behind him. He soon found the bedroom and dropped her on the double bed; he let out an exhausted, jetlagged sigh and fell down beside her._

_"What?" He raised a perfect, sexy eyebrow that Sarah found difficult to resist._

_"It's not our honeymoon!" She protested weakly._

_"I know, but it seemed like a good idea." _

_She rolled over into his arms and fell asleep there, she had no idea why she was still tired but she didn't really care, they had a whole seven days left alone._

_Over the next few days Chuck and Sarah barely left their hotel room, it was like the rest of the world had vanished and it was just them, on their own planet. It was just how they liked it. When Chuck was with Sarah, he felt like he didn't need anyone else, it may have sounded cheesy but she was literally his other half, half his heart. Without her, he was a lost, empty, endless void of despair. He'd never experienced falling in love like this before, he had thought he was in love with Jill, but of course he hadn't had been. When he was with Jill, his heart hadn't had skipped several beats when he looked at her and neither did he feel euphoric like he did with Sarah. It was like magic._

_They did, however visit the Eiffel tower and Chuck was extatic the whole time. Finally he had gotten to visit his favourite monumental landmark. He kissed Sarah passionately at the top of it, just like he had always imagined himself doing when he had got up there, and then, they stood together and gazed at the astonishing view. _

_A few days after they had arrived, this happened to be Christmas eve, Chuck and Sarah decided to go for a night out in the French city. In the evening, when they were getting ready to leave, Chuck had thrown on a checkered blue shirt, teamed with black jeans and his brand new pair of converses. Sarah was dressed in a short crimson dress; her shoes were the pair of Louboutin's that Chuck had bought her the previous Christmas. _

_She stepped out of the bathroom and his jaw dropped. She never failed to amaze him with her beauty. Even at her worst, she looked like an angel. Sarah appraised Chuck with her eyes, his hair was ruffled sexily to the side and his eyes followed hers like a magnet._

_"Wow." They said together, and then laughed._

_"Ready?" Chuck said, offering his arms to her._

_"Yeah, let's go!" She replied._

_On their way out of the lobby, they bumped into Pierre, perched miserably on the edge of a chair. He sniffed loudly, somehow managing to do even that in a classic french way. _

_"Hey, Pierre!" Chuck said as they walked past._

_"Hello ." He wrongly said._

_"No, it's Bartowski." Chuck mumbled._

_"My life is oveeer!" He wailed. "My wife, she is having affair, with the nanny."_

_"A male nanny?" Sarah asked, inquisitively. _

_"No." He sniffed again._

_"Err... oh.__.__. Sorry to hear that." Chuck said apologetically. "See you later." They walked away quickly and breathed a sigh of relief when they were outside._

_"Well that was interesting!" Sarah said sarcastically._

_"Certainly was."_

_They climbed into yet another taxi, and found a nice area within the city that held a circle of clubs and bars. They stood in the middle of all the buildings and wondered which to go into. They soon decided on a rather charming small bar that was crammed with young couples and tourists like themselves._

_"Merry Christmas!" Sarah said when they were inside; she touched her drink to his and beamed inwardly, before downing her drink in one._

_"Err.__.__. Merry Christmas. Thirsty, are you?" Chuck asked her, still looking down at his full glass of G&T._

_"Well it's been a long time since I've been 'merry', so I think I deserve to let my hair down, don't you think?" _

_"I think we both need to let our hair down.. I mean, not that I have much." He grinned._

_"Yeah." At that exact moment, the bar seemed to transform into a club, music blasted through the bar and Sarah felt as though the music was pulsating through her, making her come alive. They ordered two more drinks and downed them in record time. She pulled him onto the dance floor, but he was reluctant to move his feet._

_"Come on, Chuck." She whispered, seductively into his ear, making him automatically melt._

_He pulled her back to him. "I can't dance, Sarah, you know that." _

_"Come on! You don't need to dance, just bob up and down a bit!" She grinned. It was like he was casting eyes on a new Sarah, she looked like a child on Christmas morning. He hadn't seen her this hyperactive. Well, ever._

_He took one last swig of his drink as she pulled him away. He continued staring longingly at the bar as they walked away from it. A song came on that suddenly made the whole room erupt like a volcano, each individual person seemed as though they were having a seizure, according to Chuck. But, if that was what they called dancing these days, then so be it._

_He threw one foot in front of the other, and somehow, he found he was dancing. Sarah smiled at him, and took his hand. A simple gesture between them that meant so much, for a moment, their eyes locked and their hearts sped up faster. It took all Chuck had to look away and to carry on dancing; they didn't need to do that kind of thing now._

_Forty songs and numerous martinis later, they were, as they say, 'out of it.' Chuck was yelling in time with the music, mimicking a rock star with his hands. Sarah wasn't actually dancing anymore, her limbs were out of sync and her mind was elsewhere. She seemed to remember suddenly that Chuck was in front of her._

_"Dance with me, Charles." She said in a feigned posh accent._

_"Certainly." He bobbed his head and gripped her hand and twirled her around the dance floor. She flew straight into another couple and landed with a thump right on her bottom. She squealed in delight when she looked down at the floor and saw the woman's shoes. _

_"Oh__...__ My God!" She gripped the heel of the woman's shoe; the lady almost lost her balance._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The woman said with a very heavy Irish accent. _

_"I have to try on these shoes, what size are you?" Sarah slurred._

_"I'm a five, but that doesn't matter, get away from me!" She shouted._

_"Sarah, honey. Stop trying to steal her shoes." Chuck knelt down beside her, somehow with a can of beer in his hand. _

_"I WANT THEM!" She yelled like a child._

_"No." He pulled her away from the woman so that they were alone in the corner of the restraunt._

_"I-I can't believe you, Chuck. That was my woman. I mean shoes. You know what that's it! I'm going home; I'm going back to Burbank right now." Her crazy blonde hair fell in front of her eyes._

_"Sar-"_

_"TAXI, TAXI!" She started shouting._

_"STOP!" He sighed and took her outside. _

_"Why?" Her expression suddenly bewildered. _

_"I need to.. I need to.." He let out a loud fart that continued for a few painful seconds._

_"EW!" Sarah yelled._

_"Thank God!" Chuck groaned._

_"You're such a pig." She mumbled into her chest._

_For a little while they both sat there, not quite remembering why they had come outside in the first place._

_"Look, Chuck, someone left their scarf on that table!" She pulled the long red material onto her lap._

_"That's tinsel." He sighed._

_"It isn't!" She put it around her neck. "Chuck?"_

_"Yes babe?" He replied, his tone sweeter than honey._

_"I love you." She smiled, her head bobbing from side to side. _

_"I love you too, now let's get a taxi." He smiled, and put his phone to his ear and started talking, before remembering that he had to actually dial it. Miraculously, he spotted a number for a taxi rank plastered on the bar door. He dialed it, and rang the number. Whilst he was on the phone Sarah continued talking._

_"No, I know I always say it Chuck. But I reeeeally love you, like I can't think straight when I'm with you. I would do anything for you because you're my world. I'd go anywhere for you, honest to God I would. I'll advertise it to the world, if you want. I LOVE YOU!" She said, at the top of her voice._

_Chuck was clutching the phone, and somehow managed to hear the taxi rank say down the phone that they would be there in the next ten minutes. _

_"I know, honey, I feel the same!" He turned to her, and let a slow, lopsided smile work its way upwards, Sarah found it irresistible. She came closer to him and planted her lips on his, the world around her was woozy, but she felt as though she knew what she was doing. She cupped her hands around his face and she let the electricity zing through her like a spark. The kiss intensified, and it left Chuck breathless._

_Between kisses, he whispered, "Sarah.. You do.__.__. realize__...__. the taxi__.__.. is right there?" _

_"Oh!" She giggled. "Sorry!" _

_She managed to prize herself away from Chuck, she walked wobbled her way to the taxi and he followed closely behind._

_When they got back to the hotel, Sarah showed off her brand new scarf to Pierre. _

_"It's tinsel, Miss." He said grumpily._

_"JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS.. JINGLE ALL THE WAY, OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE-"_

_"Chuck, be quiet!" She said sharply._

_"Sarah, it's gone midnight, it's Christmas!" He tapped Pierre's cheek lightly._

_"Merry Christmas." She winked, "Now come upstairs so I can give you your present."_

_With that, he sprinted up the staircase._

_**I know it was a really random story; my mind must be very random, indeed. More to come on Christmas memories, only doing about four more installments though! Review, please!**_


	2. Chapter 2  The Surprise

**Thank you for the reviews so far. This chapter isn't a Christmas one, but it links in with the memory I'm doing for the next chapter. I own nothing.**

"I suppose we'd better get back then." Chuck sighed, whilst holding Sarah in his arms.

"No! I'm not ready to go back out there yet." She whispered, why would she ever want to move from this position? She was so in love with Chuck that sometimes she just wished she could zip him inside herself, so he was just there forever.

"If we don't come out, they're going to come in." He whispered into her ear, sending static shivers down her spine, it made her shiver slightly.

"I love this, though." She flopped her arms reluctantly, and moved away from him so that she was there again, looking deeply into his slightly bronzed chestnut eyes. She didn't shy away from his awed gaze like she would have when they were first together. She reveled in it, letting the emotions sweep over her body like a tidal wave.

"Me too." He mumbled, he was lost for a moment - it was strange to think but sometimes he thought that her eyes were the direct windows to her soul. They told him so much, whereas in the past he used to think they were mysterious and full of foreign riddles.

"Aun-tie Sa-rah!" A high pitched voice shouted. "Uncle Chuck!"

"Crap. No one escapes from Clara!" Chuck laughed, straightening up.

"There you two are!" Seven year old Clara exclaimed, folding her sunkissed arms across her chest. "What are you doing?"

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other sheepishly and shrugged. "Just having a little talk, honey." Sarah replied.

"Yeah, right!" She laughed to herself, for a moment she was the image of her mother. "Why do you always look at each other like that?" She wondered.

"Because we love each other." Chuck said matter-of-factly.

"Mom doesn't look at Dad like that. You look at her like she's fairy princess barbie! And you look at him like he's prince ken!" Her little sky blue eyes were shining.

"We're in love. You'll understand when you're older, Clar." Sarah admitted.

"Yeah well hurry up, please. Mom said Christmas dinner's nearly ready, and I made the cranberry sauce all on my own!" She didn't wait for an answer, she turned on her little heel and vanished from the room.

"Well she told us!" Chuck laughed.

"I can all but imagine what ours will be like at that age." She shook her head and smiled.

"You were so scared, but don't all those worries seem silly now?"

"Yeah, I was terrified." Sarah pictured herself, six years earlier only two or three months after Christmas. She remembered staring downwards at the positive sign and feeling terrified. It appeared that her mind was going to drift back down memory lane again; so she let the magical memories take over her current thoughts.

_Sarah had thrown up for the fourth morning in a row, it was almost impossible that she was pregnant, she and Chuck always took precautions, so that couldn't be it, she must have a bug and that was all. She stumbled out of the bathroom, feeling feather-light and nauseous at the same time. She felt like she couldn't remember where she was for a moment, but she soon came crashing back down to reality when she came face to face with her curly haired husband. _

"_Babe." He sat her down next to him. "This is the fourth time in four days."_

"_I know." She said quietly. "It's probably just a bug."_

"_Are you sure? Have you had your... you know?" He said awkwardly._

"_No but, I've never really been that regular, if I carry on being sick then I'll... We'll re-evaluate the situation." She said cautiously. _

_It frustrated Chuck sometimes how Sarah addressed everyday things in a spy like manner. He was worried about her, very worried, but all he said was, "Okay." If she wasn't better in a few more days then they needed to start thinking about more serious things._

_He leant forward and rested his head on hers, "I've got to go and check on something in the Buy More, I'll ring you later." He kissed her softly on the forehead and resisted the urge to shoot a worried glance at her as he walked away._

_Sarah was still sitting on the bed for a while after Chuck left, thoughts circling viciously in her head. She didn't need to do this right now, worrying herself over nothing. She hardly ever worried really, everything in her adult life had been planned perfectly, she'd aimed to be one of the CIA's top spies, and she did it, every mission she put her mind to, she did it. She aimed to keep her emotions in check at all times…But then, came the man that turned her life upside down and made her see that sharing wasn't scary. She fought with herself for a long time before she finally admitted to herself that she was head over heels in love with Chuck, and she loved the feeling._

_Though, despite all of this, she still wasn't very open to surprises, or change. To be frank, it scared her. She threw her head onto her pillow and yelled into it in frustration._

_A few days passed and nothing changed. She'd managed to prevent Chuck from waking up most of the time when she was sick, but she couldn't shake the feeling off anymore. She couldn't tell Chuck how she was feeling though; she didn't want to worry him. So, she decided to talk to the closest thing to him, the female version, Ellie._

_Chuck had already left to tie up some loose ends at Carmichael industries, but they were actually entitled to a few weeks off around the spring period. Sarah couldn't face going to work, she just felt too ill. But she hardly ever got ill, so this was why she was so worried._

_She pulled on a T-shirt over her head, before realizing that it was actually Chuck's. She groaned inwardly as she searched for something of her own. When she was finally dressed, she walked over to Ellie's apartment and was greeted by Awesome strolling out the doorway._

"_Hey, Sarah. Whoa, you don't look so good." He commented as he took his leave._

"_I'm ill." She shrugged._

"_Well, I've made this awesome protein shake that can-"_

"_No thanks!" She couldn't help smiling._

"_I'll catch you later." He pushed his bike past her and continued walking onwards._

"_Ellie?" Sarah called. "El?" _

_Ellie emerged with Clara toddling behind her. "Hi, Sarah."_

"_Hey, I really need to talk to you." Sarah admitted, her eyes trained on Clara and her tiny little baby curls that reminded her of Chuck._

"_What is it? Sit down." She commanded softly, scooping up Clara and putting her in the play pen. _

"_I've been really ill the last few days and-"_

"_You need to get to the hospital and you should –"_

"_Ellie! Listen to me; I don't think I am ill… Well I don't know." Sarah stuttered nervously._

"_What have you been feeling like?" She replied, suddenly going into full doctor mode._

"_Sick, and I keep on being sick and I feel light headed all the time." She admitted._

_Ellie raised her eyebrows slightly. Somehow she already knew the truth, but she tried to prevent herself from letting her own judgment override the situation. "Sarah, when was your last period?"_

_Sarah reluctantly thought back, counting with her fingers, and then suddenly her jaw dropped. "Six weeks ago." _

"_It's okay, calm down." She rested her hand on hers in an act of reassurance. "I've got a pregnancy test in the first aid box in the bathroom. I want you to take it, okay?" _

_Sarah could only nod. Ellie pulled her up and waited outside the bathroom door. Sarah was rational for a moment and did what she had to do, she appeared by the bathroom door when she had taken the test._

"_Now, we wait." Ellie said softly as Sarah put the test on the table._

_It was the longest two minutes of her life, the clock seemed to almost go in reverse as the endless seconds ticked by. What if she was pregnant, what would she do? Despite her age, was she even ready for a baby yet? She tapped her foot impatiently and her hands shook._

_Finally, her time was up. _

"_I can't look Ellie, will you look for me please?" Her voice wobbled._

_Ellie nodded and picked up the test, she looked at it and her expression gave nothing away. "Sarah, you're pregnant." Sarah's eyes widened, she didn't really think it was going to be true, she just thought she was being irrational._

_She sat there for what seemed like years contemplating it, but then in an instant Clara caught her eye. Sweet, innocent Clara. Suddenly, Sarah felt it, a deep yearning within her to become a mother. It was a feeling that was incredibly strong. She imagined a little baby Chuck, a part of her and his love combined together to create a beautiful baby. She imagined a round, rosy cheeked face with wide warm chocolate eyes and a gorgeous main of curly mahogany hair. _

_She stood up and pressed her hand to her stomach, she could just imagine her little baby curling up inside of her, safe and loved. It would be the most loved baby there ever was. How could she have even doubted being a mother? She could feel it now, the instinct had taken hold of her in a matter of minutes. Sarah's wide eyes met Ellie's, in an instant tears were forming in them and slowly falling down her face, but her smile was from ear to ear._

_"Oh my God, I'm going to have a baby!" She said the words out loud and tasted them on her tongue._

_"Thank God you're happy about it!" Ellie breathed._

_"I was shocked, I'll admit. I tried pushing it to the back of my mind all the time, but I think on some level I kinda already knew." _

_"You and Chuck will make fantastic parents. Oh my God, this is perfect, first you get married, then you have a baby - it's like everything is slotting right into place." She babbled._

_They sat there for a few hours talking about it, and eventually, the idea even seemed less daunting that she had originally made it sound._

_"Shit! Chuck!" Sarah had forgotten about telling him, she wondered how he would take it - was he even ready yet to be a parent himself?_

_Clara looked up almost suspiciously at her Auntie's swear word. Her little eyes narrowed slightly and then she let a small wail escape her lips, wanting to be let out._

_"Come here, sweetie." Ellie beamed down at her daughter. Sarah watched the exchange between them, she saw the awed gaze that crossed Ellie's face. Her eyes lit up, and when she held her, her arms slotted perfectly around Clara's tiny body, she clasped her as if her child was the most breakable china. Clara nestled into her mother's embrace and looked directly at Sarah, her young, wise eyes seemed to be trying to tell Sarah something._

_"I'd better go and tell him." Sarah smiled at them both._

_"I can't wait!" Ellie clenched her fists in excitement. "Well, I'll see you later, ok? I've got to put Clara down for her nap anyway."_

_"Thanks El, for everything." She replied truthfully._

_"My pleasure."_

_As soon as Sarah opened the door she realized that Chuck was already home. He was sitting on the couch watching Tron - again. _

_"Hey, babe." His eyes didn't leave hers as she walked in, he held his arms open to her._

_She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt a feeling of contentment wash over her as she kissed his lips, like they had been shaped, just for her. She'd never doubted the fact that Chuck was 'the one', she couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone but him. Every day he never ceased to amaze her. Now, the man who she was deeply in love with had conceived a child with her__..__. Their child. _

_"Chuck. I have something to tell you." She told him as she pulled away and looked at him seriously, she was suddenly nervous about how he was going to take it. _

_"What?" As the seconds ticked by, the suspense was killing him._

_"I'm pregnant." She waited for his reaction, folding her arms over her chest as if she was shielding herself from any harm that may come her way. _

_He gazed into her eyes and saw fear, anxiety with a subtle undertone of excitement. As the words floated around in his mind, and finally made sense, he considered it. A little baby Sarah with fair hair and azure coloured eyes. He imagined himself as a father, cradling a tiny little child, a part of him and a part of Sarah. Suddenly, it was as though the rest of the world had turned into soft focus. He just saw his wife, his beautiful wife - carrying their child. _

_"Oh my God!" He yelled. "Are you serious?"_

_"Of course I am!" Why would she joke about something like this?_

_"This is amazing, Sarah! We're going to be parents! We're going to have a baby!" His face was sunnier than a hot summer's day._

_"I'm so relieved you're excited too!" She barely had time to catch her breath before she was swept up into his arms. He held her for a long time, this was his family now. It was a strange feeling, having so much love for Sarah, so much so in fact that sometimes it hurt to breathe when he was around her, she was his soul mate, with her everything just clicked. These feelings continued to grow day by day, but what surprised him was the capacity of love he had to fill in his heart. He felt like he couldn't love any more people, but then this tiny peanut baby created a new kind of love... already it was growing, tender and unconditional._

_"I love you." He whispered to her, "more than you'll ever know."_

_"I love you too." She said softly into his ear_

_"Hang on a minute if it's__.__.. and then add a few months and.. it's going to be a Christmas baby!" He beamed._

_"Oh yeah! It's going to be an eventful Christmas this year!"_

_**I'm going to write about when Sarah has the 'Christmas baby', in the next chapter. Please tell me what you thought of this, I'd really appreciate more reviews, if you have something to say about this then please, **__**review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuing from the last chapter.. Thanks for the reviews!**

"It was a really long pregnancy! I loved it though, but I couldn't stop eating strawberries with crackers."

"I know you drove me insane, you wouldn't touch anything else." Chuck said.

"Ergh, I can't even think about that now without feeling sick." Sarah admitted, listening to the gentle melody of 'Santa Clause is Coming to Town', playing through the house up to their secluded bedroom, where, admittedly, they had been for a while - taking several trips down memory lane.

"When we said it was going to be a Christmas baby, I never expected it to be literally Christmas day!" He commented, his mind drifting back five Christmases ago.

_"Merry Christmas, babe." Chuck whispered, edging around Sarah's ever-growing stomach and kissing her longingly on the lips. He looked at her properly; the tendrils of her golden hair was spread out onto the pillow, and her mesmerizing, hypnotic sky blue eyes gazed into his. She would never take for granted waking up next to the love of her life._

_"Merry Christmas, Chuck." She shifted so that she was lying in his arms, reveling in the emotions that overtook her body. "Ow!" She winced. _

_"What?" His eyes widened._

_"Relax, it was only the baby kicking me." She said placing her hands on her stomach._

_"Hey, baby." Chuck placed his hands on her stomach. "Merry Christmas." _

_"I feel kind of funny.. I keep getting stomach cramps." She noted. _

_"What if you're in labor?" He asked, suddenly panicking._

_"I'm not." She sat up uncomfortably. "I'd know if I was, besides, he or she is not due until mid-January." _

_"If you're sure." He said softly, caressing her cheek gently with his thumb. His heart swelled, and continued to inflate. He looked into her eyes, exchanging silent words with her. Sarah felt goosebumps prickling along her skin - traces of Chuck's tender touch. _

_Chuck sat up with her and kissed her again, but more passionately this time, he felt a smile spread across his face as he kissed her. She was his everything, without her the world was a black hole. Was it possible that Chuck had everything? He had a wife who he was deeply, passionately and head over heels in love with, she was carrying his child and they now lived in a beautiful house in a quiet secluded part of Burbank (obviously it still wasn't too far away from Ellie's house.)_

_"Are you hungry?" He asked her. _

_"Yes, but wait, I want to give you your present first." Her grin blew him away; he beamed at her and nodded. _

_"Okay." He said, reaching for his own card and present. _

_He brought out two small presents, covered with silver wrapping paper. Sarah raised her eyebrow curiously when Chuck handed it to her. She smiled as she slowly unwrapped the present, not wanting to spoil the pretty wrapping paper._

_"Sa-rah." He moaned softly. "Don't worry about the paper, just open them."_

_She gave a small shrug then ripped open the first one, the paper fell off to reveal a small blue box, she lifted the lid on the box and she gasped. Inside was a silver necklace, and hanging on the bottom of it was a little silver locket heart pendant, she opened the locket and saw a tiny picture of her and Chuck on their wedding day. The other side of the locket was empty._

_"I figured we can put a picture of our baby in there." Chuck grinned._

_"Thank you, Chuck, it's beautiful." She gazed into his eyes gratefully._

_"Look on the back." He commented._

_She turned it around and saw the words '_I will love you forever, and always', _she smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He fastened the clasp around her neck, so that the necklace was close to her heart, always. _

_Sarah went on to open the next present. When she unwrapped it she saw another little blue box, she looked inside again and her breath caught in her throat. Chuck had bought her two little charms to go on the charm bracelet he had given her years ago, yet it was still hanging on her wrist. _

_The first charm was a tiny little silver, glistening baby. Chuck lifted it up and hooked it on to her bracelet. "This represents our baby." Then, he picked up the other pendant which was a tiny replica of the Eiffel tower, where they had first made love, and he linked it on to her charm bracelet, "This represents our.. Time in Paris." They shared a long, loving knowing look._

_"Chuck, this is perfect." She kissed him again, but more passionately this time - suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and winced._

_"What's wrong?" He wondered._

_"The baby just kicked again, that's all." She beamed down at her stomach, picturing a little baby Chuck with wide chocolate eyes and tiny brown curls scattered across its tiny little head. She touched her bump and felt the love radiate through her body, she felt fiercely protected of her their little baby. She longed to meet the little person who had been living in her for the past nine months, she couldn't wait to hold her or him and hold them close with Chuck lying next to them. Their little family._

_"Ah, Chuck junior or little Charlotte." Chuck smiled. _

_Sarah shook her head. "There's no way I'm naming our baby Chuck junior.. or Charlotte!" _

_"We still can't decide on names, Sarah, we don't have much time!" Chuck noted._

_"I know, but I gathered that when we see the baby we'll know what name suits him or her." Sarah clasped Chuck's hand, both of them feeling the excitement of their child about to be born. "Now, it's time for your present."_

_She handed him a medium sided package covered with blue Christmas paper, he took it from her and unwrapped it. The outside packaging looked like a shoe box, he opened it and found a brand new pair of converses. His eyebrows furrowed, he looked at the badge on the side of the shoe, rather than saying 'Chuck' and 'Taylor' either side of the star, it said 'Chuck' and 'Sarah', and where it usually said 'ALL STAR' it said 'FOREVER.'_

_He kissed her yet again. "Wow, these are amazing!" He said. "Thank you."_

_"It's okay." She shrugged._

_A short while later, Sarah was decorated with her new jewelry and Chuck was proudly wearing his new converses. Sarah drifted over to the baby's nursery whilst he made what he called, 'Christmas breakfast', she held the baby's blanket close to her face and smiled, looking up at the crème walls decorated with teddy bears and smiling children. Sarah had images in her head of her and Chuck with their baby, in this very bedroom - all smiling and laughing._

_She went back into the kitchen as Chuck cutely danced to 'walking in a winter wonderland' and she sat down as he served her breakfast which consisted of tree shaped bacon, snowman eggs and a huge mountain of toast and beans. Even pregnant, Sarah somehow managed to be an excellent chef._

_In the afternoon, they were in Ellie's house, about to tuck in to Christmas dinner. Sarah smiled at _her _family around the table, genuinely loving the feeling of being surrounded by the people she loved, especially Chuck and the little tiny person kicking about inside of her. She felt her stomach twinge and gave a tiny gasp, which, oddly, went unnoticed by Chuck._

_There was chatter around the table, about previous Christmases and future Christmases to come. Morgan sat smiling next to Alex, next to her was two year old Clara, pushing the disgusting green brussell sprouts around her plate with a small frown plastered on her face. Ellie looked down at her disapprovingly, her eyebrows knitted together in a disdainful fashion. Chuck and Awesome were talking baby names._

_"If it's a boy you should totally name it Ashton, bro, or Theodor.. I love Theodor." Awesome pleaded. If he was never going to have another child then he prayed that Chuck would take some of his names on board._

_"Awesome, Sarah's not giving birth to a baby prince." Chuck laughed. "Any good girl name suggestions?"_

_"I like Francis or Rosemary." He smiled wistfully._

_"You really like little old lady names don't you?" He shook his head._

_Chuck stole a glance at his wife, her face was contorted with pain. Her eyes were closed tightly and her face was as red as a beetroot._

_"Sarah." He said into her ear. "Are you okay?" He breathed._

_"I think it's the baby Chuck." She groaned, catching everyone's attention around the table, the room suddenly feel uncharacteristically silent. _

_"Really? Oh God.. Oh god.. Let's get you to the hospital. CALL AN AMBULANCE." Chuck babbled quickly, going automatically into panic mode._

_The pain subsided a little. "Chuck, the contractions aren't even five minutes apart yet." Sarah looked at him in the eyes and willed for him to calm down._

_"Sorry.. sorry." His mind went into overdrive. He had vivid images playing in his head of his baby being born before they even got to the hospital. He winced as he imagined Sarah screaming in pain, how could he help her?_

_Ellie went in to doctor mode. She made her way to Sarah, and for the next few hours, everyone except Ellie, Chuck and Sarah placed board games whilst Ellie timed her contractions. Each one was more painful than the last and Sarah found it hard to focus on anything else but the pain, it felt like someone was ripping her open. She squeezed Chuck's hand harder and harder each time, though all this though, she barely uttered a sound, Ellie was impressed, when she had been in labor she groaned like a woman possessed._

_When her contractions were close enough together, they slowly took Sarah to the car and drove speedily to the hospital. Ellie got behind the wheel and Chuck sat in the back with Sarah._

_"You're doing amazing, Sarah." He said as she bit her lip and breathed long, unsteady breaths through her nose._

_"Thank you." She managed to grunt. "I.. don't think I can do.. this, Chuck." Her face reddened as they turned the corner, the pain was increasing by the second, she couldn't take it. She tried to picture meeting her little baby, she focused on that image on every agonizing twinge she received. _

_"Of course you can, babe. It won't be long before we meet her or him." He said, feeling every inch of the pain with her. _

_Not even an hour later, she was taken into a different room in the hospital when it was decided that she was ready to push. Ellie anxiously waved off her brother and his wife as they raced through the double doors._

_Sarah gritted her teeth as she subconsciously registered passing a Christmas tree as they wheeled her in. Her little Christmas child, maybe she would call it Jesus. A part of her laughed through the pain.. Even at times like this her mind still tried to be funny. It was a lot better that Chuck was by her side, it made everything seem real. She could do this, she could bring their child into this world._

_"Come on, Sarah, honey." He said as they gave her the gas and air. "You're doing great." _

_He winced as she clenched his hand and she closed her eyes when the nurses told her to push. If it was possible, her face turned an even darker shade of crimson. She let out a wail as she grew more and more distressed. _

_"Another push." The nurse commanded, almost robotically, well, this was an everyday occurrence for the woman. _

_Sarah pushed with every fiber of her being, all the love she already felt for this child contributing to her efforts. She screamed in complete agony, when would this end? _

_"I can see the head!" One of the midwifes said._

_"Let me see!" Chuck beamed excitedly. He moved to look, he peered under the blankets and took a step back. "Oh, God, ew."_

_"Chuck!" Sarah grunted. "Stay near my head.. please!" She was surprised she still had it within herself to utter a word, she focused all her energy on this painful childbirth. _

_"One last push." Someone said, Sarah's world turned hazy. She was tired, so tired. She wanted to succumb to the exhaustion and vanish into another world, but she didn't.. she was Sarah Walker. She could do this._

_With one last high pitched moan, the sound of high pitched wailing filled the atmosphere around them. The most beautiful sound Sarah had ever heard. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them holding a tiny little child._

_"It's a girl." Chuck said, tears streaming down his face. They exchanged a loving glance. He was proud of her, so, so proud of her._

_They handed the baby to Sarah. An indescribable feeling overtook her body, she felt the most intensifying rush of love as the little girl with Chuck's huge brown eyes gazed up at her. It was like the world had shifted on its axis, she forgot the pain she just went through. It was just like it was her, Chuck and their little baby girl alone in the room together. Her heart swelled a million times its size, this was a new kind of love she felt, a powerful, instinctual feeling that overtook her body. She let out a shaky breath as she stared in awe at the vision before her._

_Chuck looked down at his baby, with blonde curls, a tiny nose and Sarah's rosebud lips. He felt a nauseating rush of love for his child. _His baby. _He was a father. He felt fiercely protective of her, he would trade in the world in an instant for her. She looked like a tiny little Sarah, they had created this complete and utter miracle out of pure love. _

_They managed to tear their eyes away from their daughter, for long enough to gaze at one another again. Their eyes exchanged silent words, both of their eyes reflected the happiness that both of them felt. He bent down and kissed her softly of the lips, a kiss full of promises and also a kiss full of tenderness._

_"I love you." They said in unison, then smiling and looking back down at their little daughter. _

_"Do you want to hold her?" Sarah asked, already reluctant to let her go, but she did. Chuck held her like she was the world__'__s most fragile china. She looked at his face, his expression pulled on the strings of her heart. His eyes were shining with tears that shone in his eyes, a permanent grin stretched across his face. Chuck silently promised to do anything for his daughter and to love and protect her every single day of his life._

_"She's so beautiful." He choked._

_"She looks just like you, Chuck." Sarah beamed, her eyes switching from her husband to her daughter._

_"I disagree." He shook his head._

_"No, she does. She has your eyes, it__'__s like looking at you, and she has your gorgeous curls." She argued._

_"She has your mouth, your nose and the exact shade same of your hair." Chuck looked lovingly at her._

_"I guess she's a combination of us both, then." She agreed._

_After a short while they were allowed visitors in. Suddenly Sarah's miracle was being passed between Ellie, Awesome, Morgan and Casey. _

_"She looks just like you both." Casey sniffed and then grunted slightly as he held the child._

_"She's beautiful, buddy." Morgan said to Chuck._

_"What are you going to call her?" Ellie added._

_"We've come to a decision on a name that we think suits her." Sarah said._

_They all waited patiently, their eyes fixed on her._

_Chuck said, "We've decide to call her Eva." Everyone murmured appreciatively__._

_"Eva Grace Bartowski." Sarah breathed her name like it was the most beautiful sound._

_Gradually, as the people dispersed from the room and it was just Sarah, Chuck and Eva. The perfect family, Chuck sat with his arms around Sarah while she cradled her baby in her own arms._

_"This is the best Christmas present I've ever had." Chuck smiled with one arm around his destiny and the other arm cradling his future._

_**Happy Holidays! Please review!**_


End file.
